


An Experience

by Lyus



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyus/pseuds/Lyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you know you're alive if you don't know what you are?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

What's it like being neither one person or two? Are you a person and a half, a third, or a forth? Are you real, or are you something fabricated that doesn't quite exist? How do you know you're alive if you don't know what you are?

You are new, you are an experience, you will learn.


	2. Untitled

Rose used to tell you when you were younger, objectively younger, that you were beautiful. It pains you to remember how much she loved all things, even if it wasn't equally as you believed she should, or fully. There was the misunderstanding that she had, fundamentally. Humans weren't like the lot of you, Amethyst, Pearl, or Rose. Appearances deceiving. Neither were your companions much like yourself, but you kept your feelings and your thoughts, to yourself.

An identity, something to call yourself, is important for some. For others no label exists that describe what they are, fine for some of which you weren't. Other times existing with no word, no name, to describe yourself, is torture in the purest form.


End file.
